Andrew Banvard
Character Profile Andy's character profile is located here. Changes not listed on his profile are as follows: Armour: *Heavy Chainmail Armour, shoulder pauldrons outlined with the sky blue of Edgewater, estoile marked on the breast plate. Commissioned by Bann Malone. Skills: * Rally - taught to him by Malone Kincade in the thread: Hair of the Dog. *''Dual Weapon Sweep ''- taught by Ser Ivar in the thread: Another Day, Another Life. *''Pick Pocketing ''- taught by Linette Botten. Inventory: *''The Tales of Dorjan Rapp'', given to him by Aerion Hunter in the the thread: Sword to Shield. *A fishing rod which he packed before leaving Edgewater after the thread: Where Do We Go From Here. *A handkerchief embroidered with his initials and a crossed sword and dagger, given to him by Olivia in the thread: Steal Away the Night. *Belt knife, purchased from Curios & Curiosities in the thread: Closing the Divide. *''The Tales of the Black Fox'', given to him by Evelyn Kincade in the thread: Tater Tots. *A curved dagger with blue inlaid handle, given him by Nicolette O'Hara *Cloak pin shaped like a dragon's head with a blue gem eye, given to him as a betrothal gift by Blythe Kincade. Short Stories Every now and then I write a story to expand upon Andy's background or character development. *Stalking Frogs Set the day Andy finds out he is to be a page. (Story of the past, Andy is nine years old.) *Wet Dreams "Poor Andy" *A Moustache Called Justice (Story) Andy’s moustache gains sentience *The Path to Enlightenment Andy finds a helpful book Significant Recent Events After traveling to Denerim with Bann Malone, Andy returned to Edgewater to find his life come undone. His relationship with the bann’s youngest sister was revealed and he faced the choice between accepting his knighthood and an arranged marriage or throwing away his lifelong dream. Choosing the latter, Andy left Edgewater and traveled to Highever where he took a job with the guard. During his time in Highever, he worked on both reconciling his past mistakes and securing his future. He aided the town of Highever during the attempt to assassinate Teyrn Fergus, he acted as a guard during regular patrols, a few of which he led, and he joined the team headed for the Wastes to eradicate a darkspawn threat. Socially he struggled to make and keep friends, finding it difficult to connect with people had had not known all his life. He befriended the former werewolf, Aerion, Highever Scout, Linette, the leatherworker, Demelza, and the teyrn’s companion Rae. He also met Olivia, a five foot mage who not only captured his interest, but listened to his hopes and his worries. Just as Andy had reconciled himself to being a good guard, putting his all into what he considered a worthy job, his past came to find him in the form of his former best friend Evelyn Kincade (Blythe’s sister), and the bann himself. Andy met with both parties. He restored his friendship with Evelyn and reconciled with Bann Malone. The bann offered him his knighthood and Andy accepted. He is now formally a knight of Edgewater and is currently stationed in Highever for the period of a year. Blythe's arrival in Highever threatened to tip the delicate balance Andy had strived to achieve. Pregnant with Andy's baby, Blythe left the chantry in order to find him. They reconciled, decided they were in love and planned to wed. They were married on Summerday, in Edgewater, and just over a month later, on the third day of Justinian, they welcomed their daughter, Lily, to the world. In Dragon 33, Andy is stationed in Denerim. He lives at the Arl's Estate with his wife and three children. Changes to Appearance During the battle in the caves outside Highever (11-2) Andy was wounded when an arrow becomes lodged in his left upper arm. He has a small scar there. During the riots at the docks when plague gripped Highever, someone attempted to gut Andy with a kitchen knife. He has a jagged scar across his left hip. Relationships Bann Malone Kincade Andy entered service to Bann Malone Kincade as a page at age nine. The young bann approached the Banvards with the offer of taking their youngest son as a squire out of gratitude for Clifton Banvard's part in defending Edgewater from a bandit attack. The elder blacksmith was gravely injured during the attempt to protect his lord, the elder Bann Kincade, Malone's father. A few days before he was made a knight, Andy deserted his post, leaving the service of the Kincade family and his hometown of Edgewater. The bann and Andy have since reconciled and Andy had returned to the service of his lord as a full knight of Edgewater. Blythe Kincade The youngest sister of Bann Malone, Blythe Kincade was a frequent sparring partner and close friend of Andy's during his time in Edgewater. After the youngest knight, Ser Anthony, tried to force his affections on Blythe, she sought her friend, Andy, for comfort and support. They became romantically involved and spent one night together, just before Andy left for Denerim in the company of Bann Malone. During hs time away, Andy's feelings for Blythe deepened and he looked forward to formally courting her upon his return to Edgewater. He obtained permission from the Bann to do so. When Bann Malone discovered they had slept together, he did not take the news well. Under tense questioning from her brother, Blythe admitted her reasons for entering a relationship with Andy were self serving, leaving the young squire heartbroken, disillusioned and with the impression that his actions had caused him to dishonour both the Kincade family and himself. Given the choice of accepting his knighthood and an arranged marriage to a woman who did not return his affections, Andy abandoned his lifelong dream of being a knight and left his first love and his only home behind. Learning she was pregnant with Andy's child, Blythe left the chantry and traveled to Highever to seek reconciliation with Andy. The pair have reconciled and fallen in love all over again. They plan to raise thier child together. One day they might do the right thing and get married. Andy is determined it will happen at a time of their own choosing, however. Yes, he's still a stubborn fool. Linette Botten Andy met Linette while keeping watch on the journey to Highever. They did not get along at first, but after she helped he and Ferren steal a flute for Kali, he thanked her. After the caravan was attacked by bandits, Andy and Linette talked about what it meant to kill for the first time and developed a tentative friendship. He sought to renew their acquaintance upon his return to Highever. Andy enjoys Linette's sense of humour and respects her intelligence. He considers her a friend and would go out of his way to make her happy. When Linette revealed the true idenity of her boyfriend, a rift formed in their friendship that took a while to be repaired. After the Wastes, Andy and Linette put aside their differences and resumed thier friendship. Then, Linette met Blythe. Andy had hoped his good friend and his girlfriend would get along. His hopes were dashed by a disastrous evening and were been further trampled by his efforts to make ammends. Since his move to Denerim, Andy and Linette resumed an acquaintanceship of a sort. Nicolette O’Hara When Andy escorted Nicolette to visit a former Crow in the dungeon of Castle Cousland, he found himself wondering why a nice young woman would want to talk and assassin. Now he’d say she sought a story and she certainly got one. The assassin had killed children and priests. Andy met Nicolette again in the market place while she told a different tale, the more heroic sort about a man who put down reanimated skeletons and defeated evil enchanters. No matter the story, though, Andy likes the minstrel and has befriended her in the only way he knows how – by keeping up his ready supply of blushes and demonstrating his endless patience. Besides visiting her at the tavern where she performs, he has encouraged her to train with him at the castle. So far, every visit has resulted in a story, those told and the sort that play out in life. He will be sad to see her move on and might sneak a note or two of his own into the love letters penned by his page, Damien. Iain MacKinnon Andy and Iain have an easy friendship based on mutual interests and care for the same circle of people. Iain is allowed to nap on Andy's couch, when Andy isn't around. Maeva Omdal TBD. Plots and Threads Wet Dreams (Story) Andy takes a trip to the Fade (Story) A Moustache Called Justice Andy’s moustache gains sentience Diplomatic Immunity (AU) Andy and Erna meet in a parallel universe which looks a lot like... Orlais The Path to Enlightenment Andy finds a helpful book Diplomatic Immunity II: Lost in Space (AU) Andy and Erna journey into space Summer Holiday Andy and Blythe set sail to catch a Leviathan Stories of the Past Sticks and Stones Andy, Erick, Evie and Bit play Rebels vs. Orlesians (Age: 12) Gone Fishing Andy, Erick and Blythe go fishing (Age: 16) Making a Mess of Things Andy helps Evelyn with her experiments (Age: 17) It’s For a Friend Erick has a rash, Andy visits Evie for the cure (Age: 18) Dragon 31 Kingsway Loser Treats Andy and Blythe kiss for the first time Shh! Quiet in the Library Andy and Blythe try to be quiet in the library The Conversation (Story) Andy asks his brother, Pat, for advice Remember Me Andy and Blythe, the night before he leaves for Denerim Something Happened on the Way to Denerim Andy and Mal travel to Denerim Country Boys in the Capital Andy and Mal arrive in Denerim Second Helpings Diago and Oriphiel mess with Andy and Mal Injured! As in me, as in OW! Andy and Mal are injured so they get drunk. Makes sense, right? Hair of the Dog The Hangover. Includes raucous vomiting, training and another visit from Diago and Oriphiel Among Friends Dinner at the palace Akimbo Andy spars with Rae and she is scared for life About Sparring this Morning Andy explains Rae’s new scar. Mal has other news In the Wee Hours Andy keeps watch with Tony and Lin Harvestmere Daydreaming & Stargazing Andy keeps watch with Ferren, Lin... assists A Knife in the Back Bandits attack the caravan to Highever The Teyrn’s Shield Andy follows orders Open Up the Ground Andy and Lin talk about death and love Burdened Andy tries to chat to Rae A Nice and Friendly Chat Andy and Fergus have a nice and friendly chat Too Long Away Andy and Mal return to Edgewater Where do we go from here? The WORST DAY EVER (Mal catches Andy and Bit kissing) Pissed Andy returns to Highever and proceeds to get pissed Seen Better Days The Hangover. Andy asks Ser Loras for a job Dog-Ma Andy meets Demelza Angling Andy meets Ser Rhiannon Nowhere Men Andy meets his partner, Aerion To Market Andy and Aerion patrol, they run into Lin Boss Lady Andy spars with Tony Summoned Fergus summons Andy for a chat that might not be so nice and friendly Sword to Shield Andy and Aerion on patrol, Aerion shares in interesting story From the Frying Pan into the Fire Andy attempts to be a friend to Linette Pocket Change Linette shows Andy how to pick a pocket A Simple Shopping Trip Andy meets Olivia Bleeding and Broken Hearts Assassination attempt on Fergus Gathering Friends Andy gathers Ferren’s friends and they escort the guard to the dungeon to visit Kali Watching and Waiting Andy and Aerion patrol, Andy confirms the truth about Aerion Bad News Bears Andy, Aerion and Lin are the bearers of bad news. Is That a **** In Your Pocket? Pickpocket lesson number two. Andy attempts to pick the pocket of a former werewolf A Breath of Fresh Air Andy gives Olivia some dagger lessons Those Damned Kincades Andy requests an audience with Jenna and learns Bit was sent to the chantry Whiskey in the Jar Andy goes out drinking with Aerion So… You’re a Woman, Right? Andy asks Rhia for advice Suitable Accommodations Andy and Aerion on duty Firstfall Anchorless Andy takes a tour aboard Bann Alfstanna’s ship Steal Away the Night Andy takes Olivia to the Satinalia festival The Boy and the Wolf Andy and Aerion look for clues after Kali’s escape Paint it Black Andy and Aerion track Kali to Ferren’s house The Justice League Andy, Ivar and Rhiannon track bandits to the caves We Can Explain, Ser… Andy and Aerion try to explain why they are not in the dungeon looking for clues (they’re a little bloodied and charred) Secret Lovers Linette reveals the identity of her boyfriend Change (Story) Andy ruminates over Lin’s revelations and comes to a decision Livin’ On the Edge Andy and Aerion patrol, spar and meet the Warden Agree to Disagree Andy confronts Diago Avoid This A rude awakening Another Day, Another Life Ivar gives Andy some sparring lessons Good People Andy and Leliana chat on the beach Good Times, Bad Times Farewell, Aerion Maybe Someday Andy meets Mysaria Lost in a Cherished Memory Andy meets another daydreamer; they fight bandits and exchange stories Stuck in a Barrel A damsel rescues an Andy-in-distress Sequestered Nooks Andy and Rae chat in the library I Don’t Know Why You Say Goodbye Andy and Olivia, the night before he leaves for the Wastes An Uneasy Stillness Ambush in the Dragonbone Wastes Finish What We Start Monsters in the Wastes In My Place (Story) Andy returns from the Wastes In My Place Olivia catches up with Andy the day after his return from the Wastes Kittens! Andy takes Olivia to meet Nigel’s kittens Closing the Divide Andy and Linette repair their friendship Apologies and Admonishments Andy escorts Nicolette to the dungeon to visit Rodrigo Lifetime Ago Andy escorts Rae to the alienage for a meeting An Idle Afternoon Andy meets Serafina MacKinnon Old Friends Evelyn arrives in Highever, she and Andy sort their differences Not such a Gentleman As he’s already in the castle, Andy visits Olivia Haring Words Said Bann Malone and Andy exchange words Fulfillment of a Dream Andy achieves his dream Finding Some Nice Strong Wood (Furniture) Andy helps Lin pick out a couch, Diago helps carry it home Tater Tots Andy and Evelyn attempt to cook potatoes, Olivia attempts a rescue How’s Tricks? Andy and Demelza catch up Ruh Roh, (R)Andy! Andy and Evie attempt to solve a crime, Lin solves it To Let Him Down Easy Andy and Linette meet Zoe Chanteur Page Turner Andy stops to hear Nicolette tell a story Scary Sharp Andy and Damien instruct Nicolette in the care and use of her daggers I’m Sorry (Story) Andy and Olivia go their separate ways A Friend is a Friend Andy takes Evelyn out for dinner, they catch up with Nicolette The Couch Andy builds Evie a hen house and meets ‘this’ Iain, the fight over his couch The Odd Couple Andy and Diago are on patrol together, in a tavern, with ale Shooting Blanks Andy, Evelyn and Nicolette take an archery lesson Unwind Andy takes Rae out for dinner, Linette and complication ensue Puppy Love Evelyn asks Andy to care for a stray puppy Reunited Aerion returns to Highever Dragon 32 Wintermarch Fruit Salad First Day. Andy takes Nicolette to lunch at Evie and Iain’s place Dog Days Nicolette helps Andy train his puppy, Damien puts his two bits in Remember That One Time Nicolette helps Andy and Diago pursue smugglers Interview with a Pirate Andy and Diago interview Lorenzo. Nicolette complicates the issue Keelhauling Andy and Diago escort Lorenzo to the castle for further questioning Do you Remember? Andy and Blythe are reunited Come Fly with Me Panicking about Blythe’s return and impending fatherhood, Andy seeks help from a bottle of brandy and Linette The Letter Andy and Blythe write a letter to Bann Malone. Before finishing it, they properly reconcile. (Properly ;)) Tea is for Tension Rae invites Andy to tea Good News (Letter) Andy writes a letter home So You’re the One I’ve Heard So Much About Andy takes a new guard on patrol The Sweet Spot Andy offers Nicolette a last lesson before she departs Highever Why did the Chicken Cross the Road? Andy, Evelyn and Blythe attempt to cook dinner for Iain Plague Ship A ship flying the plague flag is spotted in the harbour The Sleepover Andy and Blythe spend their first night together An Angry Mob An angry mob descends on the docks during the plague. Linette and Calen help Andy defend the ship Scar Tissue Andy is injured during the riot. Blythe cleans his wounds and comforts him Something Sick This Way Comes Linette falls ill during the plague. Diago and Andy tend her Guardian Head on My Pillow Andy asked Blythe to move in with him Back to Front Andy and Blythe meet with Bann Malone to talk about the future. No, it doesn’t go well... Sodding Supplies Andy meets Oghren! Topsy Turvy Bann Malone pries an inebriated Andy from a wall and the pair finally have a good chat Recipe for Disaster Andy and Blythe invite Linette for dinner She’s My Girl Andy introduces Nicolette to Blythe The Last to Know Andy confronts Evelyn about the test The Yellow Brick Road Linette and Andy do not reconcile their differences Can You Hear Something? Andy hatches a stupid plan to scare the girls into getting along Date Night It’s Andy and Blythe’s first official ‘date’, things don’t go as planned Staying In After a disastrous first date, Andy and Blythe elect to meet Aerion at their inn Drakonis The Perfect Present Andy visits Evie for her birthday The Wayward Son Andy greets Ser Loras as he returns to Highever, then escorts Rae in the market All Before Me is Shadow Andy meets Galbraith and Guardswoman Sutharlan The Proposal Andy proposes to Blythe Cloudreach To Catch a... Fish? Andy and Kira conduct a little guard business on the way to the docks Fish and Chips Dinner at Evie and Iain’s house Tour of Duty Andy introduces Kira to the Highever Guard A Token for my Knight Blythe gives Andy a token of her love It’s a Bit of an Ask (Letter) Andy invites Nicolette to his wedding (she accepts!) Little Bird Lost Andy and Iain meet Wrenna Hammond while out on patrol House Hunters A tour of where NOT to live in Highever Walk Beside Me Andy and Lin attempt to repair their friendship Waitin’ on the Dock of the Bay Andy and Kira attempt to foil a smuggling ring Many Happy Returns Blythe’s birthday. Sex with strawberries, éclairs and... Lean On Me Blythe is feeling insecure about her pregnancy and her shape Sail Away with Me Andy and Blythe sail to West Hill in preparation for their wedding A Little Madness in the Spring Andy joins Nicolette and Leliana for archery practice Jitterbugs Blythe experiences last minute nerves In This Kingdom by the Sea Andy and Blythe are married Better Together After the wedding Bloomingtide Destinations Cravings and odd visitors Plans for the Future Blythe reveals Malone’s plans for the future The Quiet Road Andy and Blythe decide to put the future off for a while Off Duty Andy and Kira meet for a drink Lost Socks (Story) Andy loses Iain’s cat Justinian Welcome to the World Lily is born Three Swords and a Dagger Andy competes in the Summer Tournament A Bit of Magic in Everything Andy and Blythe celebrate Kahrin’s victory Solace Family Ties A quiet evening at the arl’s estate Down a Dark Alley Andy meets Lin down a dark alley Dragon 33 Kingsway And Baby Makes Five The new and improved Banvard family takes a trip to the market In Between Dreams Andy meets Maeva Category:Inactive Characters